Stories: Boys vs. Girls (Valentine's Day Special)
Note There's lots of characters! If you're reading this on 14th Feb, happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy! Number of boys and girls doesn't have to be equal! Story by: PeaVZ108 (add yourself here) Plot On the night before Valentine's Day, both the boys and the girls from the Locked Room gang carry out their slumber parties. Eventually, both groups come up with the same idea to prank each other, until the pranks go too far which lead into an unpleasant fight. Will someone step up and end the fight before lives are unnecessarily lost? Cast BOYS * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Marco Diaz * Kyoji * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Sean Sapphire * Jesse * Lukas * Tom Lucitor * DanTDM * Peeter Hugh Joey * Gerry Wiseman * Luigi * Mario * Combi N. Mixenmatch (Assorted Cookie) * Jerry Bynn Jellington (Jellybean Cookie) * Fluffer Marshimpson (Marshmallow Cookie) * Freez Polarrington (Popsicle Cookie) * Peater Butterspread (Peanut Butter Cookie) * Lincoln * Spongebob * Patrick GIRLS * Green Shadow * Star Butterfly * Starcade * Janna Ordonia * Jackie Lynn Thomas * StarFan13 * Pony Head * Kelly * Robin (Iconoclasts) * Emma Emerald * Amelia Amethyst * Diana Diamond * Petra * LDshadowlady * Stacy Plays * Holley Honeycombell (Honey Cookie) * Velvet C. Sugarpop (Red Velvet Cookie) * April C. Melaffy (Caramel Cookie) * Jenny * Nebula * Lily * Lisa * Lola * Lana * Lucy * Lynn * Luan * Luna * Leni * Lori Story On the night before Valentine's Day, the members of the Locked Room gang are having their slumber parties depending on their genders. The scene first shows the girls having their slumber party activities at Star Butterfly's house in Echo Creek. * April: 'Alright! Who's up for some...pillow fight? * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Me! * '''Velvet: '''Rock n' roll, baby! * '''Star: '''Woo hoo! ''The girls pillow-fight each other for five minutes, before they eventually get worn out. * '''Green Shadow: '''Well, that was fun. What's next? * '''April: '''Another pillow fight? * '''Holley: '''Come on, April. Not again, let's do something else. * '''Robin (Iconoclasts): ''*arrives* Hey! * '''Green Shadow: '''Who are you? * '''Starcade: '''I know her! She's Robin from that video game Iconoclasts! * '''Robin (Iconoclasts):' Yep, that's me! Jenny, Nebula, and the Loud sisters show up. * Jenny: 'What’s going on here, my ladies? * '''Lisa: '''Really? * '''Green Shadow: '''Oh, hi Jenny! We're having a slumber party put up by...uh... * '''Star: '''Me! * '''Diana Diamond: '''What shall we do next? * '''Velvet: '''How about some karaoke? ''The girls begin their next activity of karaoke. Now to the boys. The boys are at Gerald's house listening to Kyoji telling scary stories. * 'Bonk Choy: '''So, what happened next? * '''Kyoji: '''As the two friends were exploring the vampire-infested forest that very day, they spotted a group of boy scouts camping in the same forest, sleeping in their tents. * '''Luigi: '''Oooh. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Oooh, oooh! Are the ghosts there yet? AAAAAAAAH! * '''Red Ruby: '''It's a vampire story! Geez... * '''Toby Topaz: '''Okay, as long as there aren't any ghosts. * '''Red Ruby: '''Kyoji, just ignore him and continue. * '''Kyoji: '''Alright, where was I? Oh yes. The two friends hid behind a tree and saw one of them, exit his tent. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Oh no... * '''Kyoji: '''The boy scout didn't make two feet away from his tent...when suddenly... ''The boys hear a loud scream. * 'Peeter: '''What was that? * '''Kyoji: '''Well, that wasn't part of my story. * '''Freez: '''What was that? * '''Lincoln: '''If I was with my sisters, this would be a big ordeal. * '''Spongebob: '''What if it’s a sea bear? * '''Patrick: '''I’ll draw a circle! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''You mean fur seals, right? * '''Bonk Choy: '''It's neither. It's those noisy girls! ''Bonk Choy points to the girls at Star Butterfly's house singing karaoke songs and giggling loudly at the same time. * 'Red Ruby: '''Drat! Now we can't hear Kyoji continuing his vampire story in peace! * '''Bonk Choy: '''What do you guys say...if we get back at them? * '''Lincoln: '''I’m definitely in! I face enough noise on a daily basis! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Of course you have. You're part of the '''LOUD '''family after all. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Boo! * '''Gary Garnet: '''That joke was terrible. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Well, on the other hand, I won't mind giving them a little taste of TRICKY. * '''Gary Garnet: '''It's "trickiness", my boy. * '''Red Ruby: '''Shut up, Gary. No one cares! Now, about those pranks...should we include dynamite into our bucket list? * '''Combi: '''I wouldn't go that far, my ruby friend. Let's just give em' a little family-friendly prank. * '''Kyoji: '''Agreed, we won't want to start a flaming war here. Question is, how are we gonna prank them? Any suggestions? * '''Lincoln: '''Hmm... you would think I would be an expert on this, but I’m stumped on this one. ''Jelo arrives in the room where the boys are. * '''Jelo: '''Hey, can you keep it down? * '''Spongebob: '''Keep it down? What for? * '''Jelo: That noise! * '''Lincoln: '''Well, what do you expect? It's in my last name! * '''Patrick: '''I love noise! * '''Spongebob: '''No problem, Jelo. We can try. * '''Peater: '''That wasn't us, it was those girls! * '''Bonk Choy: '''So now, we're thinking of a way to prank them. Re-Peat Moss, thought of anything "TRICKY"? * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Nope, not yet. * '''Lincoln: '''Indeed, the mind of a female is complex and vast. We need to devise a way that works on all of them, since, if they are anything like my sisters, they must be diverse. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Maybe we can throw glitter at them? * '''Red Ruby: '''That's too little! Let's blow up the house instead! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Even I have to admit that's a little too much. How about... * '''Jesse: '''Pies? Category:Stories